mountbladewithfiresword2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hakkon Empire
The '''Hakkon Empire '''is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the savannah region of southern Perisno, and is bordered by Elintor to the northwest, Drahara to the northeast, the Realm of the Falcon to the south west, and the Kaikoth Confederation to the southeast. It is led by Emperor Hakkon II. Lore The people of Hakkon originated upon an island far from Perisno. In the year 542 BE (Before the Enlightment), tribesmen and sailors rowed from their mainland to the island of Hakkon. Their simple travels began to pave the way for a mighty people, the Hakkon Empire. In only a few centuries, the Hakkons rose from their small island nation to become a world superpower. They revolutionized sailing technology, and rumor had it that their navy was so great and had such survivability that they could sail the entire world without losing even one vessel. Hakkon quickly dominated the other small island tribes around them, and thereafter turned their eyes upon the mainlands. But the struggle to unite the islands had worn upon the people and many of their efforts began to fail. The year 315 found Hakkon on the verge of collapse. Pestilence, corruption and war had taken its toll on the once great island empire. In the year 322, Comrey II was crowned Emperor of Hakkon. He was a lazy, indolent man who cared for nothing but food, wine, and women. He was nothing like his father, Emperor Comrey I, who was a great man and helped rebuild much of Hakkon after its economic downfall. Emperor Comrey II held lavish feasts in his palace almost daily, and the only times he didn't hold them were the times he was too drunk to do anything. Throughout the kingdom, the people murmured and voiced disgust of their new creature of a King. By 323, only six months after Comrey II was crowned, the people had had enough. Admiral Themistocles, a powerful and wealthy man, arranged the escape of four ships that would sail to a new land to settle. He himself was a seasoned veteran of many battles, but chose to stay among the islands even though the people begged him to go. He vowed he would continue helping the people against their new tyrant. In the year 323, the men were ready to sail, and they left with high hopes of a new life in a new world. By the year 329, Emperor Comrey II was still on the throne, but he was so fat and lazy by now that his ministers had taken over ruling the kingdom for him until a more suitable heir could be selected. The Hakkon Empire continued to crumble, and many of their nobles were anxious to leave. A large fleet of Hakkon nobles and soldiers left the island and traveled in the footsteps of the Tolranians in search of a new world. By the year 330, they had arrived in Perisno and immediately began colonizing it. They called themselves the Hakkon Empire, and refered to the islands they left as the Old Hakkon Empire. For many years, the Hakkon Empire grew in size and prosperity. They frequently fought with the Tolranians, and even though they lost many battles, they were powerful and could rebuild quickly and efficiently. Government The Hakkon Empire is a monarchy, and their current king is King Hakkon II "The Great," named after the Hakkons of old. They are an efficient government, having access to many trade routes and natural resources. Their military is solid and balanced, fielding a variety of units. They have heavy cavalry, heavy infantry, spearmen, and crossbowmen. In the year 350, trouble arouse after King Hakkon IV's death. He left no successor, so the Hakkon nobles began fighting each other in a heated civil war. The rest of the world only watched the conflict, no one making a move to interfere. The two sides were the Hammeriron family and the Hakkon family. Ultimately, the Hakkon family won after many bloody battles, and King Hakkon III was crowned. However, the Hammeriron leader, Mjolnir, is still alive and looking for revenge. Trouble once again came to the Hakkons in the year 355. New raiders, called the Volheere raiders, migrated to Perisno near Hakkon lands and began to loot and kill anyone in their way. By the year 362, they became a very large threat. The Hakkons still have not managed to deal with them yet. *Note: The Hakkon Empire continues to call themselves an empire even though they are a kingdom because they feel that it is their symbolic title and have no wish to discard it for a 'kingdom', even though that is exactly what they are. In the year 363, a mysterious group called the Reich des Drache sailed to Perisno. Now, it is up to you to decide the fate of the Hakkon Empire. Will you help them become strong, or will you cause them to fall? Will you help the Hammeriron family to become the true Hakkon rulers? The choice is up to you. Lords *Emperor Hakkon II *Hakkon Diodorus *Hakkon Thales *Hakkon Amirmoez *Hakkon Leonidas *Hakkon Theocritus *Hakkon Valerius *Hakkon Demetrios *Hakkon Julius *Hakkon Maximus *Hakkon Alexios *Hakkon Paramonos *Hakkon Martialis *Hakkon Tacitus *Hakkon Sergius *Hakkon Antonius *Hakkon Herodes *Hakkon Severus *Hakkon Ambrosios *Hakkon Herminius *Hakkon Nikandros *Imperial General Hakkon III Military An in-depth guide to the Hakkon Empire's troops can be found here. Territories Towns *Amarna (capital) *Arish *Krain Castles *Sharwa Castle *Durrin Castle *Jameyyed Castle *Bardaq Castle *Samarra Castle *Weyyah Castle *Teramma Castle *Caraf Castle Villages *Zagush *Dusturil *Fishara *Uzgha *Mazigh *Mijayet *Sekhtem *Tilimsal *Hawaha *Qalyut *Ayn Assuadi *Shibal Zumr *Rushdig *Mit Nun *Dhibbain